I Love You Since they took my breath away
by nocturnal7
Summary: Syaoran is an ordinary college student working on his position paper then he encounters Sakura…
1. Default Chapter

I Love You… Since they took my breath away 

Disclaimer: _I don't own CCS and I might include some places, persons and things I own… I guess_

Summary: _Syaoran is an ordinary college student working on his position paper then he encounters Sakura…_

I Love You… Since they took my breath away 

" Oh boy! This is going to be a long research! " A tall, brown-haired male grunted as he walked passed the corridors of Sakura University, one of the oldest universities in Japan. Why did I even choose that stupid topic?! Sir could have given me most of us have chosen— but no! I have to be the black sheep! Cream of the crop! Oh boy!" he continued walking past the corridors, making his way to the library. As he went through every inch in the library, he picked a book in the shelf and on the other side he saw a girl with emerald eyes, with short hair, also getting the book. Syaoran, being a gentleman, gave Sakura the book. But she insisted to let him have the book. " Why don't instead share the book? If… you wouldn't mind" he suggested.

" Sure! Why not? I'm still gathering information, you know, the second step? " She replied with a faint smile. Both went and sat to a long, nearby table.

" Um… so what topic did sir gave you? " Syaoran started.

" Oh… we have different teachers… Mine is Mrs. Robbins…" She replied

" I've never heard of her… is she the substitute teacher everyone's talking about?"

" I don't know." She replied silently.

After 2 hours of chattering and researching it was almost closing time. The librarian gave them the signal to leave. Syaoran walked with Sakura around the whole campus and it was dismissal time…

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Syaoran offered.

"No, I'm fine. My dad will fetch me later." She declined.

"Ok. If that's what you want." He agreed.

"Goodbye, Kinomoto…" Said he as he bid adieu.

"Um… Li, if you want you could just call me Sakura…" She answered.

"Ok. You could call me Syaoran then…" He added.

--------------END OF CHAPTER-------------

Author's Notes:

So… what do you think about my fic? Does it suck or what?

Did I make any grammatical errors? Let me know! I'm going to be open this time.


	2. Planning a Date

Please see chapter 1 for author's notes… I' m getting lazy to write it over and over again. By the way, thanks for the ones who reviewed and read!

Planning a Date?

It was 7:00 in the mornin' and Syaoran was still sleeping and he's just heard his alarm go boom! He's gonna be late so he skipped breakfast—well at least I think that he carried a slice of bread in his mouth…()

"Whew! What a relief!" a tall, brown haired college student exclaimed as he rushed to his block. (I think that's what college students call their classroom)

And as he walked up to his seat, he noticed some of his classmates laughing in direction to him so he thought, "why are they laughing? Importantly, whom are they laughing at?" so, there he is, not wanting to be the only one not laughing, laughed along. As the class laughed louder, he doubled his. So on they laughed and laughed until their professor came in…

Professor checked their attendance… "Momo-chan?" he called out. " Present!" some girl from the upper seats shouted… until… " Syaoran?" " Present, sir!" Syaoran answered. Their professor noticed something awkward about Syaoran… " Mr. Li, would you mind stating the reason of you wearing your pajamas in the class?" the professor chuckled. It's too late also because the university is about 7 blocks away from home. Boy was he ashamed! During his two-hour break, he darted out home and changed… " Next time I'm waking up early! " he reminded himself.

After class, he made a trip to the gym where he saw Sakura—again…

"Hi Syaoran!" a girl blurted out behind him.

"Whoa! Hey! Don't creep up on me like that again!" he exclaimed

"Ok… so, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Nothing." He responded

After weeks of being together…

"Ohayou Syaoran!" Sakura greeted as they walked together at the corridors of the university.

"Good Morning too…" he greeted.

"Um… Sakura, could we go out sometime?" He continued nervously.

Sakura's heart beat skipped and…

Here I am again the author saying that these two – or should I say Syaoran is planning a date… would you mind if I cut in and say that this chapter ends here and see you guys in the review page! Bye! Hihi


	3. Sakura's History

Hi everyone! Here I am again continuing this story. Hope you like this one… by the way, thanks for the ones who reviewed. I appreciate it… really, truly! Hihi ) and I almost forgot. This is the chapter where you find out why the title is like that…

P.s. is my Japanese Language right? You'll see why.

Sakura's History…

Sakura was once an active girl in her elementary days. In fact, she was the most popular cheerleader back then. On her side is Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo is her best cousin and at the same time, her best friend. They'd been friends since like, kindergarten? I also dunno when… hihi. She graduated with flying colors. She's almost got every medal… except math… hihi. Her dad passed away when she was a junior in high school, so you'd question how Sakura survived through. The answer? Her brother. Since her brother has been supporting her all throughout, he has been overprotective and acted as her "dad". She studied in Sakura University in college. Her favorite place was the library and gym where there, she was reminded of her dad, the founder of the university. Everyday, her brother drives her going to school and home. His brother doesn't let any guy from school go to their home. He is always on guard for suitors around. But there was one guy Sakura liked. She doesn't know the name but knows every feature of him… he is Chinese-looking, brown-haired, and tall.

One day…

Sakura was patiently reading her book about who-knows-what in the library when all of a sudden she heard screaming followed by a big shake on the ground… "EARTHQUAKE!" Shouted one. It was too late for her to go down the stairs because the library is on the 5th floor. She was so brave that she managed to pray to Kamisama. She was so calm and hid under a table until she was completely covered by the debris of the building. "Lord, please don't let my dreamboy die like this!" was all Sakura could say before passing away.

A few days later, the survivors of the tragedy helped in digging for the corpses of the students but Sakura's was never to be found again. From then on, she is to be found in the library of the rebuilt Sakura University. Sakura knows she died but she asked Kamisama a favor… until I found and got my kiss after a date with my dreamboy, I promise to go to heaven. Kamisama allowed this. I dunno why… hihi.

Her brother wasn't at peace since then. He lived a miserable life then on but found a loving wife… Tomoyo. They lived a happy life and every year, they spend one day mourning for Sakura University tragedy…

A/N: Oh! Don't get mad at me! (Looks apologetic) this story was already planned from the start. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!


	4. Heart in need of help

Sakura's POV—one chapter!

Hello guys! It took me a long time to write this huh? Well, explanation is: too many home works, assignments and projects! Problem is, I still haven't finished all of those but that can wait… I hope! I hope I could pass first year too! Wah! Help me KAMISAMA!

Sakura's POV—one chapter

Deep down in a girl's heart cries a very confused spirit crying out for help saying:

"Lord! This is the time! If I reject his offer, he'll never ask me out again… if I accept and kissed him, I'll never be able to live with him in this world!"

Her heart tells her to accept…

Her mind tells her to decline…

Accept?

Decline?

Accept?

Decline?

"Oh, help me God! I cannot think of an answer!"

"Help me!"

"HELP ME!"

"Kamisama, Heavenly Father, I give to you all my prayers, words and actions that would help me make the right decision…"

"Please help me…"

"I don't know what to do…"

Then all of a sudden, a bright, tickling light showered upon her… a gentle voice saying in gladness: "Choose the right one… and be rewarded My child…"

"B-but… who are you?" what are you?

And then she came back to her conscious mind and heard in a worried tone…

"Sakura, are you alright? I'm glad you've already waken… I was so worried! When I've asked you THAT question, out of nowhere, you've suddenly fainted… what happened?" a tall, brown haired male interrogated… (Hehe… was that right? Interrogated?)

So… here I am again ending this chapter… by the way… I'm on a survey… will she accept? Or decline? See ya at the review page!


	5. Big Decision

Big Decision

It was a decision she HAD to make…

She had NO choice but to choose…

Accept? Decline?

Her future counts on this one…

If she made the wrong one… there wouldn't be any turning back.

If she made the right one… then congratulations…

"Hey, you ok? What happened? Is there something wrong? You know if you wouldn't want me on a date then fine, it would be fine with me. It is your right to make the choice." Syaoran said to Sakura rushing out of the clinic.

"No, no, don't! Listen to me first! Hey, that's always my problem with you, Syaoran! You're always assuming!" Sakura blurted out.

And that made Syaoran go back to her resting area.

"Syaoran, I would have to need some time before answering that, you know… it's a _very_ delicate question for me. It is a matter between life and death…" Sakura explained to him.

"Oh… I forgot all about that. I'm sorry Sakura, I was just so excited into asking you a date, and I forgot that you are conservative…

"How many days would you need, Sakura? I promise I'd be patient enough…

"… one week… Is that long? Five days then… I don't know! Five days. Meet me at the gym at 5:00 pm this Friday, then I'd answer your offer." Sakura replied with hesitation.

" Five days then, Sakura. Five days." Syaoran made sure.

"Yeah…"

Then the deal was made

The days had passed…

Sakura hadn't shown up during these days…

She was in her deepest thoughts…

Accept?

Or decline?

"If I should… God… You are the most perfect One in this world we live in… I ask you guidance and offer to you what MUST happen…" Sakura prayed at the library…

As the days grew near, Sakura was getting deeper and deeper in her thoughts and reflected in her…

The fifth day finally arrived.

And her decision cannot be changed.

Accept? Decline?

Are the questions present in your minds…

5:00 pm came and at the gym are two friends face to face.

And her answer shall make each other's new life's pace.

"Sakura… accept or decline?" Syaoran question

Sakura's heart beats faster and faster.

And she got up all her courage and said " I Accept…"

And the day is saved! Thanks to the power puff girls! Just kiddin' but I'm really gonna end this chapter since you haven't been answering my survey… (sobs)

Ja 'ne!


	6. Date Setting

Ok, so like it's been a veery long time since I updated my fic cuz I've got the dreaded chickenpox… urgh! So here it is… almost forgot! It's vacation! AHHHH!

Date Setting

Li was finally happy from what he'd just heard… he and sakura: on a date! WOW! As in very ORIGINAL hehe… well yeah he had been happy… but it's just the beginning… how about the date? He has to plan this… well here's how I pictured their date. And it's gonna be very unique.

Li planned the date and asked the help of the greatest date planners he'd ever known… well the planners didn't quite agree on everything: while one wanted it indoor, the other wanted it outdoors so, Li found himself planning it all alone. Well it paid off well cuz their date was a blast! Here's how it went…

Li's house was very extravagant. From their staircase outside the house to the inside, he spiraled the pillars of the stairways with semi transparent, white long sheets and lit aromatic candles too… the welcoming part of the house was lit everything with white. The chandeliers were crystallized white… the swimming pool: that's where their date happened: he filled the surface with Sakura petals and left some part of it in a pattern that spelled SAKURA. On the center of the pool lies a little circular ceramic hut. It was cute. In it was their date setting. A little table for two. A white candle on the center. And surrounding them were angel figurines on the floor, on top of a white carpet.


	7. Confessions and Revelations

Confessions of a Soul

Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting for some time. This is the last chapter for this story, but don't worry! I'm starting a new one… Waah! I don't think I can publish this 'cuz it's sort of personal. This is my friend's love life. (Oops! Too many said already!) Anyways, just stick around and maybe I'll hook you up with something else.

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS in anyway._

Confessions of a Soul

After their date, the two went out for a stroll by the lake. Syaoran was nervous. He didn't think that after their date he'd feel something like this.

The boy couldn't put some other thing in his mind. He was staring at Sakura Kinomoto for some time now. She was sort of feeling weird from his actions. He leaned forward to the girl's face and Sakura, entranced by Syaoran's looks, didn't dare move from him and… they finally kissed. The lips touched and tasted each other. She forgot all about the deal.

A blinding light covered Sakura's body. Syaoran was startled and moved away. A voice came out of nowhere and said: " A promise fulfilled. Sakura Kinomoto, you asked me to give you life on earth until you have your wish granted. Here it is now. It is done according to your will. Sakura was crying. She knew her fate. Before turning completely into a soul, she kissed again the heartbroken Syaoran and enjoyed every last bit of his presence. She confessed and told him everything he didn't know.

Time has gone and Sakura was slowly drifting into the heavens above. She reached the place with sorrow. God saw her and told her something.

"Sakura," God started. "When I told you, after getting your kiss you'd go to heaven, I didn't mean it YOU alone. "I wouldn't let a broken heart stay inside My heaven, wouldn't I?"

Slowly walking towards them was a familiar face, the same old brown haired and green-eyed guy Sakura loved. Yes. Syaoran Li. The boy she spent the highlights of her memoirs on earth.

"Sakura. I'm here. And we'll never leave each other's side ever again. This I promise you."

LLLLLL OOOOO VV V EEEEEEEEE

LLLLLLOO OOVV V EEEE

LLLLLL OO OO VV V EEEEEE

LLLLLL OO OO VV V EEEE

LLLLLL OO OO VV V EEEE

LLLLLLLLLLLLL OOOOO VV EEEEEEEEE

ending song for this story: angel of mine by monica

When I first saw you I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought that I would never find

Angel of mine

I look at you, lookin' at me

Now I know why they say the best things are free

I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine

Angel of Mine

How you changed my world you'll never know

I'm different now, you helped me grow

You came into my life sent from above

When I lost all hope you showed me love

I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time

Angel of Mine

Nothing means more to me than what we share

No one in this whole world can ever compare

Last night the way you moved is still on my mind

Angel of Mine

What you mean to me you'll never know

Deep inside I need to show

You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)

When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)

I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)

Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)

I never knew I could feel each moment

As if it were new,

Every breath that I take, the love that we make

I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)

When I first saw you I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought that I would never find

Angel of Mine

You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)

When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)

I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)

Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)

How you changed my world you'll never know

I'm different now, you helped me grow

I look at you lookin' at me

Now I know why they say the best things are free

I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time

Angel of Mine

the end

 What do you think? Was that nice? I don't know. Maybe…. Hihihi…

 Well basically it's the end of my story… the end! Finished! Done!

 see ya at the review page!


End file.
